The missing scene
by Cinderheart12
Summary: Ever wonder what happen after the helicopter crash? You know before in jump in time?… Well I did, Here's how I think it went… Rabbit/Nancy  Sorry for any OC'ness I'm trying.


Well ello there… This is my first Trauma story. So sadly, That mean's a little OC'ness here and there. Also I'm not the best when it comes to grammar :P So all you beta readers are welcome… Please. Try and tell me what's wrong with me… Lol. I try not to, But sometimes I do tend to ramble, -_- So please over look that… Anyway. I hope you guys enjoy, Please review…

Title: The missing scene.

Summery: Ever wonder what happen after the helicopter crash? You know before in jump in time?… Well I did, Here's how I think it went… Rabbit/Nancy Sorry for any OC'ness I'm trying.

Disclaimer: I do not own Trauma. Nor its characters And/Or I am not making any money on this story.

(Before Crash)

The day begins like any other. Someone kills someone, A baby is born, Someone celebrates something special in there life, And a new day of work starts. A day just like any other. So one of the medics would think…

At the station it was the normal routine. Suiting up, Packing supplies, A little small talk with one another, Just getting ready for the day…

"Never can have enough Saline. Can ya' Tarry ?" Tyler remark, As he put the bag of liquid substance in his truck.

"Had a frequent flyer go nuts on me once, Nailed them right in the face with one of those! Shock almost killed theme right out" He carried on, And begin to walk away,

"Your not right you now that" Tarry said with a grin, Tyler quickly spun on his heel, "Blame the job" He Spat, Then Smirk, Tarry laugh, "good old Tyler" He thought,

"Hey Tyler, Tarry. What's going on?" Boone Greeted as he walk by, "Hhhey Boone" Tarry said, As he pitched a bag of saline,

Boone caught the bag, "One handed!" He Remark, Holding the bag, "Yeah, All right" The guys joked, "Liven it big baby." Tarry Said walking past Boone, His replied was a smile from him… Tarry was making his was way toward Nancy now, "Hey" Nancy said with a soft voice and a smile,

Tarry look in her eyes "Hey" He got out, And walk to the drivers said of the truck, Tyler gave Boone a look as they watch, And both then got in there own big rig.

"Medic 78, You boys are going to union square. Have fun" The Dispatcher Said over the com,

"Oh. Oh Control-" "You now" Boone begin but was cut of by Tyler "You now were we could go?" He implied with a grin, "No were not going to the noodle place" Boone quickly remark,

"Oh you just shot me down" Tyler sadly said,..

"Do you think they know?" Tarry ask, Referring to Boone and Tyler. They Were now in the truck getting ready to leave.

"I think everyone knows" Nancy Replied, "Do you care?"

"Nah, Not really… Do you?" Tarry inquired, He look over at her, And she just smiled…

They all were heading out now, To face the brand new day. To some it was gonna' be a really long one… And to some it would end to quick.

Later on in the day, It was Quitting time For a group of Workers, On top of a city sky scraper…

"Time to get out of here man. I don't know what you wanna` do, But I wanna` have some fun… You wanna` ride down the swirlie's?" One of the men Remark,

"All man I can't, Something's up with transformer T. Gotta` Shut it down, And take a look…" Another man replied, The man noded to the younger man, And they all head to the stairs.

The Younger man, Went down to the breaker box, And turned off the main power. Making sure to do so, If not he could send Hundreds of volts through his body… He thought of going home, So tired of doing this. He pushed his Head phones his ears to drown out his thoughts. He laid his talkie On top of the Mattel box, And then got to work.

Down stairs, At the Breaker box. One of the workers Checking things out notice that the power was off.

"Hey, Anyone know why the mains off down here?" He Ask in his Walky talky, No response.

"Pete, Walker, Anybody? Know why the mains off down here I wanna` get it back on" He Continued,…. Silence was the only thing he heard…

"ok its going back on" The worker Then Flips the handle, Turning it on.

As on queue, The Young man Was electrocuted… Sparks flying every were, So much it knock the man plume out.

The Worker down stairs hear the screams and ran to the Transformer box, "What have I just done?" He ask himself,

"ALL NO NO NO NO NO!" He yelled as he ran to the mans side,

"Ah god.. Ah No no no Ah no" He couldn't seem to stop himself, He was so scared… He kneeled down next to the man… And grab out his phone to call 911...

"Hey princess," Bonne said to his daughter, As they were talking on the phone.

"I watched a show about polar bears." The girl Told her daddy,

"Polar bears? What about Polar bears honey?" It was hard to understand her, And over the phone made it worse.

"There clear." She inform him, "Oh, The Polar bears are clear." He repented her to show her he understands.

"Oh okay so now there not white?" Tyler said with a giggle,

she begin to tell her dad more but the intercom interfered, "Medic 78 respond code 3"

"Hey, Sorry daddy's gonna` go back to work ok?" He Told her softy and hung up, "Ok medic 78 Patch me in" He replied to the dispatcher,

"All right everybody we got a cardiac arrest, Burns, Full meal deal of Electrocuted. Incoming in ten minutes." Dr Joe. Yelled out to his team..

Down town Nancy and Tarry were 'Getting to know each other more' (LOL)

"Medic 114 respond to a code 3" The man over the Intercom Flatly said,

Tarry Grab the talkie, "Shhh" He try to stop Nancy From her moaning "Copy 114 we got the call,

Ah In rout 10 12 McGovery be there quickly" He Replied nervously, And sad that their…Fling (O-o?) had ended.

"Come on Rabbit! Lets go." A man in a blue jump suit Yelled to his partner, As he ran to his helicopter.

"We got work come on!" He Added, Rabbit turned around with a smirk, "Cool" He said as he ran to the copter and hop in…

"Okay you gotta` listen to me. Don't touch him or go near him till you know the power's switch is off" Boone Told the Worker Through his headset,

"Oh okay!" The man Said as he did want he was told, "K its off"

"Good job, Now what I want you to do is start CPR…" Boone instructed,

"Ah Alright" The worker said shakily "Were on are way" Boone reassured the man,

"Ah god.." The worker Had no idea what the hack he was doing, He just prayed everything would work out…

"Angle one rescue inbound. Be there soon Copy" The man in the blue jump suit Said,

"Hey, Good job I'll take over." Boone told the man with a pat on the back… He bent down to listen for his breathing

"Alright drop a low PE and start bagging him." Boone order,"Bagging him" Tyler replied,

Boone rip the young man shirt open and prepped for shock. "Okay hold CPR." Boone told Tyler, "Holding" Tyler said back,

"Were clear"

"Clear" -SHOCK-

No change, "Continue CPR" Boone Order once a again, "I don't think 'More' electric is what this guy needs. Just, Throwing that in there" Tyler pointed out,

"hey Boone, Need a second pair of hands?" Nancy Ask, As they walk on scene.

"Ooh yeah I do, I need a lot.." He said as he threw her the bag for the drip,

Boone look to Tyler "hyperventilate"

Tyler noded "hyperventilating"

They murmured threw out the actions. Talking to their self's, And telling one another things they can do.

"Pushing apie one mill" Nancy Call out,

"Nothing," Boone Implied, "Hey, Nancy. Can ya` Get this guy some what alive, His ride here" Rabbit said with a smirk,

"Come on! Come on! Were loosen him.." Boone said or really, Yelled. " Got nothing, Come on" He added,

"Alright team I say we got 4 minutes till brain dead" Rabbit Remark as he came down the stairs leading to the helicopter landing pad, "Oh hey tarry" He continued,

Nancy Glared up at Rabbit "Were working here Rabbit alright"

Rabbit gave Nancy a "Ah huh" Meaning "don't really care" And kneeled down and gave Tyler A soft hit oh the arm "Hey, What ya` doing?" He ask,

"Oh just saving a guy" Tyler replied,

"I'm clear. Everyone clear?" Boone Ask out,

"CLEAR!" Everyone yelled back,

"Shocking!"

Nothing…Rabbit stood, And started to pace.

He glanced at the heart monitor, "Hey Tyler, See if this guys got a wallet, Cell phone ah.." Rabbit trailed off

"Cell phone, Hippie hop!" Tyler Sung as he patch the phone to Rabbit,

Rabbit look at the phone and found the name: 'Wife Cindy'

"Hi My names Reuben. I'm a paramedic, it seems your husband ah..?"

"His name is James Robin" Boone Said,

"Yeah Jims had a little accident, No no no no he's fine. He's gonna` be just… Fine" He Reassured the women,

"Is Jim on any medication?. Ah huh… One more thing. Did he serve in the Military recently? Alright! He'll be at city in ten minutes meet him there."

"Military? When? How long ago?" The female medic ask,

"Iran bout 3 moths ago"

"Of coarse! The guys been vaccinated!" Nancy thought out loud, "Pushing"

"Got a pulse!" Boone Yelled out, "All right lets go buddy!" Rabbit Said as he made his way toward the stairs,

"Wow wow you can't come" He put his head up as he saw Nancy follow, "What? I'm coming along." She protested "Hey I gotta` work nottie`" He spat with amusement in his voice,

"Don't call me that!" The Blound Bark, "You need help." She added,

Rabbit sighed, "Yeah I need Tarry. Not enough for you and me in my copter!" He said as he continued up the stairs

"Oh great boys club huh?" Nancy Smirk, And walk away as well..

"all clear Rabbit" Tyler said he Walk away from the copter,

"Rudy lets go!" Reuben Said to his partner, "Later Nancy.." Rabbit Teased, As the copter flew off,…

"OH GOD!" The pilot Yelled,

A Red and white helicopter was headed straight for them! He quickly pulled up, still through nicking the tail, Rabbit watch as the red and white crashed in the side of the tall building, And he knew Angle one was next…

Nancy let out screams of terror, As the flames grew bigger, Angle one Spun apart, The Team still on the roof top Hiding for there lifes… And as quick as it had happen it had ended.. Now the question was: Who's alive?

Ohh I'm evil huh :P HA-Ha Lol oh I'm so tired this whole chap was the first part of the episode 'Pilot' It was so frustrating to watch a part write it down see if I got it right then do it again AAH! It was pain full! By now its over… *looks at time* Oh Wow, O-o I started at 10:00 pm. Now its 4:22 am O3O

Woe.. Well that shows I was really working on this… And next chap will be my writing, My Story really.. It begin next chap… So stay tuned! And please review! Tell me if chaps to long or to short ok? OK!


End file.
